


the fox prince!

by livetotell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Naive Naruto, SasuNaru - Freeform, Slow Aging, Strong Naruto, cute naruto, kyuubi adopting naruto, naruto is slowly turning into a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetotell/pseuds/livetotell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while staying at the orphanage, Naruto is involved in an accident and meets the Kyuubi. After asking the fox to be his father and the fox agreeing, how will Naruto's life will go on? and will the fox ears and tail will push away those who are supposed to be his friends in the future or will it make things better? Sasunaru fanfic even if it doesn't start that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it all started with a fox

Hey ya all! It is I! The awesome writer! And this is my next masterpiece! Well no... But it's something I couldn't get out of my head so I wrote it down.

It is full of grammar mistakes and other things that need tending to, but I didn't write it using WORD so I don't know how good it will be if at all, I hope ya guys could forgive me.

If it's really annoying your just leave a review and I will do my best to make it better.

If you want to edit it as my beta just send me a pm with your email address and username. I will contact with you the first second I will have the time! Well that is it, now on with the story!

**"demon talking"**

"normal talking"

'thinking' 

* * *

**Chapter 1: it all started with a fox**

* * *

 

I welcome you, my dear readers, to read the tale of one Naruto Uzumaki.

Okay now, let me think where to begin... I could start at Naruto's birth, but for you to understand what's going to happen after the deaths of his mother and father it's probably better if I'll start a little earlier, so yeah, the story started while the young babe was still in his mother womb.

* * *

PPPOOPPP

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day, lovely really. The sun was high in the sky and no clouds covered the blue, birds' thrilled happily, singing with melodic voices, a perfect day. There was no apparent threat approaching as far as the villagers knew and their lives were lived happily.

Well, other than a couple's first born birth, which his name, they decided, was going to be Naruto.

Naruto's mom, Kushina, and his dad, Manito, were sitting together looking worried and talking in hushed voices. Kushina Uzumaki was a pretty, young lady, with bright red hair and sparkling green-blue eyes, creamy skin and feared temper. Manito Namikaza, also known as the village's fourth Hokage, Yellow Flash and the strongest man of his time, was a young man with blond hair, ocean blue eyes and impressive figure.

Kushina looked at Manito and held his bigger hand in her smaller one, they were both worried, you see… The soon to be mother is the current kyuubi's host, meaning, she is the jailer of the nine tailed fox, a beast so tariffing that it could level a mountain with just a flick of its tail, and because of this fact, in the day of her son's birth, the kyuubi could break the seal holding it captive and escape if it will be trying hard enough.

"Manito, I'm scared, what if the damned fox will break out of the seal? Our son will be in danger, not to talk about the village itself! I just don't know if it's wise to have the birth so close to the village" The Red headed female said with a small voice, she let herself get hugged by her soon to be husband, the wedding was going to be just a few days from now, and the couple couldn't be any happier.

"Everything will be alright Kushina-Chan, you will see, nothing can rival you and hope to win," the blond laughed before looking her in the eye "not even a nine tailed fox. Naruto will be fine, you will see" the yellow haired Hokage said while smiling and hugging his soon to be wife.

The blonde kissed The Red head on her cheek and let his smile grew bigger "I informed Jiraya that he and Tsunada that they will be Naruto's godparents. The pervert was over joyed and Tsunada asked to be there at the birth" that made the soon to be mother smile warmly.

"Did he now? I hope he won't take his godson to his 'work', don't you agree Manito-kun?" The Red head said, the blonde nodded and smiled

"That's what Tsunada's for" they both chuckled

"Manito," Kushina said quietly "you have to be prepared for the fox. Promise me, for Naruto and for this village's sakes" The Red head said with determination, "as far as I know, the only way to deal with a tailed beast is to seal it, but that will make matters worse for the host. The people won't see the host as a host, but as the beast itself, I want you to be ready for that Manito, since I know you, and I know that if things will come to that you will use Naruto to seal the fox" she sighed

"I wanted you to know what will happen to Naruto" she said and sighed again, there was deep sadness in her voice and in her eyes shown tears "this way you can talk with the third and work out a plan of sort, to make things easier for Naruto. Believe me when I say it, he will need it"

The blonde sighed but nodded all the same "I promise Kushina-Chan. How about we will learn about the seals together, see if there's anything that can make them better?"

The Red head nodded and laughed.

Maybe they won't have to leave their son alone.

* * *

PPPOOPPP

* * *

 

They looked everywhere, they tried everything and Manito even sent Anbu to some hidden villages, just to find out if they had something that could help with the sealing.

So far they found a way to protect the host from direct contact with the hosted, it will stay that way until the host will be in life threatening situation or if he will try to find the fox on his own, also, they found a way to have the hosted Chakra to leak to the host, without it harming him, this way the host will have larger Chakra reserve then what he was going to get on his own, it will also act as an antidote to large portions of the hosted Chakra, which they discovered to act like poison.

But so far, no way to save The Red head husband.

'I don't know if I can leave Naruto alone, and if Manito will die I will surly soon follow', she knew of only one thing she could do for her son, and so she will do it.

 **"So you finally come to visit, Jailer-San"**  

* * *

PPPOOPPP

* * *

 

Ok now let's move on to the birth. Naruto's mom and dad are outside of the village. His mom is in deep pain, cursing the moment she let her child's father come anywhere near her. The boy's dad was panicking, running in cycles like a soon to be headless chicken and swore that next time, he will be as far away as he can while The Red head would be giving birth, if she'll let him come near her in the future that is...

So Kushina's giving birth, with only Manito and a few trusted Anbu from Manito's privet guard present. But, something was going to go wrong, that thing, my dear readers… I think I'll tell you a bit later.

They were so carful, but still, it didn't help, the Kyuubi escaped.

So the Kyuubi is now out of the still giving birth soon to be mom, trying to kill\hurt\destroy... anything that it can come close enough to. Kushina is dying. Manito has to sacrifice his life to save the village and his soon to be born son.

He tried everything else he could think of, he called his Summon to fight, used a few forbidden Justus, but nothing hurt the Kyuubi.

"What now Manito?!" asked the toad boss.

"There is only one thing I can do now to save everyone, and now that Kushina's dying, it will have even a heavier praise on my son, I'm afraid" the blond said with a sad-depressed voice just as the sound of his son crying came to him, it filled him with determination.

He had to do this, for his son, for his village.

"I'm going to use the shinigami's seal. I have only one more thing to ask of you dear friend. Please, if you'll ever meet my son, help him" and with that the fourth Hokage did the hand signs for the shinigami's seal while fusing some other Justus into it. At least hours upon hours of studying will be paying off.

The shinigami appeared and with only one look around it, it knew why it was summoned to this place "are you sure you want to do it mortal?" the shinigami said "the praise to what you're about to do, it will be your life", the blond nodded smiling sadly.

'Naruto, I'm sorry'

"I know, but that's the only way Shinigami-Sama, I will give my life to save the lives that will be dead if not that act. For my son's life, I will give mine. I don't want to do it, but its better that way. I know my son will grew up without a father and a mother, but the only other option is not growing up at all. I'm ready Shinigami-Sama, please seal the fox inside this infant" the Shinigami nodded.

So the Shinigami sealed the nine tailed fox inside of the young babe while taking his father's life.

And just a few minutes later The Red head joined him.

* * *

 PPPOOPPP

* * *

 

The third Hokage was the only one who knew, everyone else that knew died in the Kyuubi's attack, well except for the child godfather and godmother, but he was away from town and she got carried away by her husband to safety before the Shinigami was summoned, and so he too will only come to know about what happened that night.

The third took the child away from his dead father's body, knowing all too well who the child was, but saw no reason to keep quiet about what happened, about the fox being sealed inside the child. He knew he was going against the Fourth Hokage wishes, but he wanted the child to be seen as a hero.

He told the whole village what the child contained, but did not tell them the child's parentage; they did not need to know. It was for the child's protection, his parents had lots of enemies.

The Third didn't know why but the moment he told the villagers of the infant they looked at it in fear, starting to call for its head. This terrified the Third, the child was supposed to be hailed a hero, not a monster, so he did the only thing he could. He forbade them to talk about it. It was a forbidden topic.

Anyone to say otherwise will die.

In the following three years the babe was placed in the only orphanage that agreed to take care of it, but only because the old man (the Third) paid them a lot of money to do so.

The old man came every once in a while to see how the child was doing and took him out to play.

It was the only times the child's caretakers saw fit to smile at him and to not look at him like he was a monster, they even gave the small child food!

The first few times that it happened got the child really confused, he didn't get why someone would act so bad to him a lot of time and then just change in a heartbeat. Later he connected the change of heart to his Ojii-san's visits.

When he came to the Orphanage Naruto got to go OUT of the damn place, when the old man came they would eat good and tasty foods, not the rotten things people kept giving him, they would play outside until the sun set and it was dark outside, Naruto could even talk to the other children like he was their friend!

When the old man wasn't there, the young child was left in his room alone, it was small and filled with dust, and on the other side of the door the stupid caretakers locked the locks to keep him inside.

They always ignored him no matter how well he behaved, he was trying to be the best he could, but that only made the caretakers angry. More than once they left him outside his room to sleep on the hard floor just because they pretended that he was not there, that he did not exist.

He couldn't take that. Any child no matter if he was fed, cleaned, and well slept, only wanted to be loved, and Naruto wanted that more than anyone. The children avoided him, calling him a monster and he found himself alone more than he liked it.

It was more painful than any beating he could ever experience.

Around three years old the young blond child with the crystal blue eyes started to get into trouble. He pulled on pranks, tried to make them notice him.

At first it didn't work, and he had to take it to the next level where they got too annoyed or mad to ignore him, but then IT happened, the thing that changed his life forever!

* * *

PPPOOPPP

* * *

 

Naruto was sitting in a dark room and preparing his next prank, it involved explosives, fish, paint, a flout and some old Shuriken that he found not too long ago.

He was trying to tie the explosives to the bucket of paint when it just went and exploded on him.

Not that surprising, since exploding tags activates by chakra pulse, and while Naruto was getting frustrated (the damn thing did not want to get tied!) he released without knowing small pulses of chakra, quite normal to those with abnormal chakra reserves.

And like any other child faced with an explosion,

He fainted.

* * *

 PPPOOPPP

* * *

 

Naruto woke up in some kind of a sewer. He looked around him and felt the cold water underneath him. This place was cold and creepy; there was a smell of something burning and a cold laugh echoing though the sewer. Gulping the three years old did his way to the source of the laughing. He followed the laughter to a big room that hosted a large metal cage with the word seal written on a piece of paper that was glowed to it, inside the cage was something red-white-and-black. Naruto didn't know what that was, but The Red was probably what made the weird red mist that surrounded the room and probably was the source of the creepy laughter.

 **"I see you finally came"**  the voice said, it looked like the voice came from the Big Red. Naruto walked closer to The Red and stared at it.

It moved, reviling big red eyes, Naruto looked at it with curiosity, The Red laughed and its laughter sent shivers thought the young child's body.

"Who are you?" the young child asked, he didn't know if The Red will answer him, most people never answered, they liked to ignore him when he spoke, but it seemed The Red was not like the other people.

That made Naruto happy.

It answered the boy, it looked at him and it smiled. Naruto didn't even care that the smile was creepy and looked more evil than anything else the young child saw in his short life.

It was a smile, for  _him_.

"Do you mean a name?" the child asked.

The Kyuubi knew that anyone, even that small child that stood in front of it should know about who it was. After all it was the strongest of the Bijuu, the king of the tailed beasts, it was the Kyuubi no Kituna, and like a true king it was feared and respected at all places.

Children knew of its title, old and young. The child nodded, a hopeful look in his eyes was showing. Someone was talking to him, even if it was that red unknown thing,

**"The name's Kurama"**

The thing said, making the young child smile with true happiness. The Red told him its name! Maybe it will want to be his friend! Naruto never had a friend before. He saw all the other kids in the orphanage, playing, being friends, but none of them wanted to even come near him. They said he was a demon and humans shouldn't get close to demons.

But The Red isn't a human... So maybe…

"Hello Kurama" the young child said "Naruto's name is Naruto" the kyuubi chuckled. The child didn't fear him, but that could be changed, and it probably will with time.

Why not to have fun with the thing while he didn't fear?

**"I know child. I've known ever since I was sealed inside of you. After all, you are her son"**

The child's eyes widen and his mouth was open in wonder and hope, the child held his hands close to himself and whispered in a soft voice "her?" the Kyuubi nodded.

**"Your mother"**

The Kyuubi could see a small tear on the young child's face. It didn't know why the child was crying, it didn't say anything to make him cry, only that... ho...

"You knew her? You knew my mother?"

The fox nodded and smiled sadly, it knew how hard it was to be alone and hated. It wasn't as evil as people thought. He did try to ruin the boy's village but that was to be expected after what happened  **"want to hear about her child?"**  the beast asked, the child nodded  **"like me your mother had red hair. She had white skin and soft dreaming eyes. Her hair was long and soft, but her words could hurt even demons like me with their sharpness. She was a worrier, a ninja from another land, from far… far away. She was young and in love with your father.**

 **A few days before she died she came to talk to me"** the kyuubi said while looking at the child.

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly, afraid that if he would speak to loud he won't know the rest of what the big red knew of his mother.

 **"She was pregnant with you"** the Kyuubi said softly  **"but she knew that the birth was going to be a dangerous process. She knew there was a chance I will escape"**

"What do you mean? Where would you escape from? Why having a baby was dangurus?"

**"Dangerous, Naruto, not dangurus. And like I am sealed inside of you, before you were born, I was sealed inside of your mother. She wasn't a very good host mind you, but she was better than her mother"**

"Wow, so my mom and her mom hosted you before me? Why?"

 **"I don't know, really, and it started with your grandmother's mom, so that's four generations"** the fox sighed **"anyways, she came to me and asked me for a favor"** the fox smiled wildly **"I laughed in her face, asked her why should I help her. She looked at me with her soft eyes and said that she was willing to make a deal"**

"A deal?"

 **"Yes, a deal you see,**   **she had a friend that she liked and I hated, Uchia something, she wanted you to be friends with her friend's soon to be born son, Sus-something... Of course, being an Uchia, I was all aginst it. Did you know that as a part of the Uchia's awakening of the Sharingan they need to kill their best friend?"**

**"Anyways, as a part of the deal I demanded that you will be kept as far away from the Uchia as possible. If you are going to be my host I don't want you dead"**

"And? Did she agree?"

**"She didn't have a choice"**

"So what did she ask you? for the deal?"

**"Well, she asked me to take care of you, to make sure that you are as happy as you can be. I was going to keep you safe anyways, and cause of the seal I couldn't meet you before, but now I have to keep my end of the deal"**

"Say, Kurama... can I ask you something?" the child asked, his big blue eyes looking at the giant fox with pleading eyes, sighing the fox nodded his head yes.

"can you be my father?" at first Naruto wanted to ask Kurama to be his friend, but something the Big Red thing said when he talked about his mother made him ask it to be his father. He wanted a father, and the Big Red said it knew his.

They both weren't human.

So why not?

The question took the fox off guard, but made him smile none the less, this time it was a nice smile like that of a parent.

 **"You are human. Do you really want a non-human father?"**  the fox asked, only for the small child to look at him confused

"Me? Human?"

The fox nodded its head yes "but I was told I'm not a human, that I'm a demon" the child said that made the fox angry, those humans did not deserve this child.

Kurama stopped to think for a moment. It was his duty to make the child happy.

Will he be happy as a human?

As an orphan?

 **"Do you want to be human? Do you want to be demon?"**  the fox asked  **"I can make you both"**

The child looked at the Big Red  **"Kurama, are you a human or a demon? I want to be like you"** the fox nodded his head in understanding. It could make the child like him; he was the nine tailed fox.

 **"I can make you like me child, but are you sure that's what you wish?"**  in the child eyes shown a light of determination.

"I want, Otto-san" the child said, tasting the word on his thong.

 **"Do you even know what I am?"**  the fox said  **"I am a tailed beast, a demon. I am the king of my kind. I am the nine tailed fox. If you continue it will make you my son. It will make you my heir, the prince of my race, the future Kyuubi, and a nine tailed fox demon.**

"I do!" the child said

**"Fine child, but now rest. When you will wake up do not speak of this meeting to anyone, not even that old man of yours, if you will, I won't be your father and you will not be my son"**

**"For now you train. Make sure to learn all that you can. On your sixth birthday you will be reborn as a fox demon, and I will be freed from this seal to be your father"**

The child nodded and happily ran to the giant fox to cuddle next to and sleep. He was happy, he has a father now.

 


	2. the Uchiha massacre and the fox

**LTT** : Yay! The next chapter! Hope you like it~

**Sasuke** : Hn

**Naruto** : Really Sasuke, really?

**LTT** : Again, there will probably be grammar mistakes, a lot.

**Sasuke** : Like we can expect anything other from a stupid fangirl, Hn

**Naruto** : Sasuke take that back! Hurry!

**Sasuke** : Why should I?

**Itachi** : Don't cry later baby brother, but you just had an opportunity to save the clan and you ruined it

**Sasuke** : WHAT?!

**LTT** : There will be no flames, only praises (Please!)

_**So here's chapter 2!** _

* * *

**Chapter 2: THE UCHIHA MASSCAR AND THE FOX**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammar mistakes!**

* * *

So, where did I leave you... Ho yeah! A three years old, cuddling with Kurama. Yeah. When Naruto woke up (covered with fish parts, Yack!) he did as his father asked him to, and told no one about what happened.

**Next:**

His head hurt. He could not remember why, but he was sure it was related to the sticky feeling that he feels. Naruto opened both his eyes, both blue like sparkling diamonds, and looked around.

The room looked terrible, almost ruined to the ground. Naruto groaned, just thinking about what they will say at the orphanage, he couldn't believe he ruined another room! But in the end it doesn't matter, they will always find bad things to say about him.

Naruto sighed when he saw what was that sticky feeling he was feeling, parts of fish flew from the explosion and 'glue' that he made a few days ago intermingled, and now they were stuck to him.

Disgusting, but material for thought for the future, this could be a great prank!

Getting up he felt himself, checking for injuries, and thankfully finding none.

Naruto could hear voices outside the locked door.

'They probably came to see what that noise was, after all it's not like they care if I ever dropped dead' the boy thought bitterly, 'why can't they just accept me? Is it daddy's fault?'

Yes, Naruto remembered meeting with the Big Red, his daddy. Daddy told him who he was, and Naruto knew he wasn't lying.

Naruto wasn't stupid, just naïve, so he did know that the village  _HATED_  the kyuubi. And daddy said he was  _sealed_  in Naruto, whatever that meant.

Naruto thought that they will hate anything that had to do with his daddy, but instead of that making him afraid, mad or homicidal he just wanted to make them understand, after all, he knew how it was when you didn't know something… you could think wrong things!

No wonder they were so mean! They got the whole thing wrong! It had to be it!

Someone knocked on the door, asking if someone was inside, but Naruto wanted them away, they would hurt him if they saw what he'd done (not that he knew what he was doing mind you).

And Otto-San told him to keep the meeting a secret, what if they found out if they saw the place!

So Naruto did what Naruto knows to do best, he made the evidence go away. This talent was a forced habit of hundreds of times of getting caught and punished as a result.

Naruto never knew but a little bit of Chakra sipped out consuming some of the mess, helping the little blonde.

The few weeks after went overly well, he did like Otto-San told him, and he tried to get better and stronger than before.

Naruto knew that Ninja are strong, (having lived in a Ninja village, where it is known that the Hokage is the strongest man in the village, and he was a Ninja) so he looked into being a Ninja, and he found that there was this thing that was called Jutsu.

Ninja use Jutsu to fight.

It makes them strong.

Naruto wanted to be strong, though he should be learning Jutsu!

It's the perfect plan, dattbayo!

To use a Jutsu, the ninja will need to use their chakra.

Naruto of course, being Naruto, didn't know what Chakra even was! so he read about it, it was in the orphanage library, and it didn't explain how to use or call chakra, just the basic, it also said that when you say technique you actually means Jutsu!

To perform a technique, the ninja have to bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals (again, this was looked up in the same book) the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique.

Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered.

Naruto also found that the best way to study something so he could get stronger is to make sure he seem stupid and weak, not to his caretakers, they would murder him in cold blood, but to his old man.

When he stared getting 'interested' in Ninja business but faking stupidity about what Ninja did, the old man asked him if he wanted him to place him in the academy, he said it will help him 'understand'.

Another thing Naruto discovered was that he LOVED the color orange. He also found a place that was letting him buy food from them! No one let him buy food! And it tastes like heaven on earth, it's a thing called ramen. Naruto swore that moment to always love ramen

And orange

Anyways, where was I... ho yeah, getting stronger!

It was three weeks after that and three years before the academy that Naruto first heard daddy's voice in his head.

He was getting bored, so very bored, and boredom is a terrible thing, all knows this. A bored Naruto is a creative Naruto, and a creative Naruto is just plain trouble.

**'You should go to the Shinobi Library'**

Naruto squealed in joy, stopping the prank planning he was in the middle of, and saving in the process a small number of victims from a terrible paint.

So, Naruto used the library, but he needed his Otto-San to help him with most of what was written there, since he  _was_  only three years old, and like any normal three years olds he had some problems reading, but Otto-San was a good teacher and Naruto was taking everything he would teach him and put it to good use.

That made him the undefeated king of pranks.

Even Jonin feared his pranks, cursing the day they didn't see him when he was setting those up.

When Naruto turned four, Kurama dimmed him big enough to start training on Chakra techniques, and let's not forget the dreaded chakra control.

But soon after Naruto learned how to change shapes (his favorite was his Otto-San of course!) and how to console himself, the village hidden in the leaves started suffering from all kinds of problems.

Naked women walking down the streets (sexy naked women according to Otto-San who helped the young boy with his pranks (hey! Pranks are fox treats!) to complete this one) weird looking animals(a winged challah and a three headed horse), a police officer that didn't catch criminals(cause he was one himself)…

Things like that.

At first nobody paid any attention, like they always did, but after that, nothing was the same, and not in a good way.

Naruto was lucky to have Otto-San within him that night, if not, he would probably be dead.

* * *

PPPOOPPP

* * *

The Uchiha clan massacre

On the night of the slaughter, with Tobi's help (don't worry, you will soon learn who that is if you don't already knows), Itachi (one of the Uchiha) proceeded to murder every member of the Uchiha clan, too bad for Naruto for being there that night.

You probably asking what four and a half years old child (yes half a year has passed already) is doing there, so just so you know, pranking the military force is one of Naruto's most fun pass-time activities, which are also approved by his daddy.

But that day Naruto wished he wasn't there. He was planting a 'Guu' bomb in the clan's leader house, nothing lethal, just something to mess a bit with the too clean place, cause he totally deserved it, yelling at him for doing his pranks, and telling him that if he ever caught him doing them again he will make sure Naruto will regret the day he was born.

Let's see him try!

Everything was going according to plan when...

* * *

PPPOOPPP

* * *

Something made a weird noise, someone very close. Naruto knew it had to be one of the Uchiha that lived here, so he took a hiding spot close to the door, a place perfect for hiding or escaping if there was a need.

Then a man with black hair and black eyes come into the room with a pretty woman with the exact same hair and eye color.

Naruto smiled, maybe this time he could see the prank in action.

"I don't know what to do about it anymore" Naruto was surprised they were talking about him, cause it had to be him they didn't know what to do with anymore! He was so excited! He almost laughed, but remembered what Otto-San said, so he kept quiet.

A good Kituna will never let his pray know where he is before it attacks. Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one to know that.

"About Itachi?" the woman asked

"Yes" the man sighed. So they weren't talking about him, how boring.

"The elders think he's a traitor, but I can't believe that" the man shook his head.

"What do they want?" the woman asked

"To take over the village, they want him to be a part of it. He is an Uchiha after all. But they don't trust him, at all" the man sighed again and rubbed his face

"They want to kill him"

"What?! What do you mean kill, Fugaku?!" the woman shirked.

'Ho, so there was another one like me', Naruto thought to himself, 'maybe I should warn him'

"Yeah. I can't do it Mikoto" Fugaku said, Mikoto nodded as if to say of course

"But they won't leave him alone. They will find a way to kill him. I know that he don't believe in the clan anymore, that's way Sasuke will take my place when the time comes, but, still..." he sighed again "now that they want to kill him, all the clan's with them"

A young boy then got into the room, the parents didn't notice, but Naruto did. He was tall, and had long black hair and red eyes, he didn't look at the young blonde, but Naruto just knew he saw him.

Naruto could hear Otto-San growling in the back of his mind and was immediately on guard. The red eyed teen then stopped before the two, who still didn't see him, or more likely just too observed in the conversation to notice.

"I really don't know what to do anymore Mikoto... if Itachi won't change his mind about the clan, about what we plan to do with the village, he is dead" the man's voice was cold

Itachi's eyes hardened, only his parents remained.

Hesitating before killing them, "Itachi?" it seemed the woman, Mikoto, noticed him first. He couldn't wait any longer. He killed her. It was the first kill Naruto saw.

Naruto felt paralyzed. Otto-San growling grew stronger in his head.

Fugaku looked at his son with sad eyes. He knew it was Itachi or him, and he choose Itachi.

"Itachi, I'm sorry..." the man said to the teen "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you from the elders" he said and bowed his head "you can kill me too, but please don't think that I didn't love you" Itachi's eyes grew bigger with the words "just please... keep Sasuke safe" Itachi closed his eyes and went for the kill.

Naruto had had to stop it.

"No!" he yelled and got out of his hiding place "don't kill him! He's not bad!" Naruto yelled just as a young boy his age with black hair and black eyes rushed into the room, Sasuke probably, shouting Itachi's name.

But it was too late.

Fugaku was dead.

Mikoto was dead.

"Itachi! What do you think you are doing! That was father! Did you know that everyone's dead?!" the black eyed/haired boy asked desperately

"Why did you kill him!" Naruto demanded to know.

"What are you doing here?" the red eyes were fixed on Naruto, then on Sasuke. The boy looked afraid and took a step back. Naruto was afraid too, but he had his Otto-San with him, so he wasn't as afraid as Sasuke.

Naruto knew that if things come to worst, Otto-San will protect him.

"I came to prank him" Naruto pointed at the dead man.

"Brother! Why is everyone dead? What happened?!" the little black haired child screamed.

"I killed them" he looked at both children and started walking towards them. He got closer and closer. Naruto wanted to run, Sasuke did run, but Naruto didn't, he couldn't.

"Why?" Naruto asked his voice barely a whisper. This guy, Itachi, he was supposed to be the good guy, they were talking about the clan talking about killing him but they could not do it! So why?! Why did he kill them?!

Without noticing the young child's eyes started watering "Why did you kill him. He said... he said... he wanted to protect you from them! He didn't want to hurt anyone!" Naruto yelled at him

"He was after the Hokage's life, like the rest of them" he told the blonde, and that moment he knew he was planning to kill him too.

You don't tell this kind of thing to someone just because he asked, but if he won't be there to repeat it... Naruto took a step back.

Than Otto-San shouted to run

So he run

Itachi was after the young blonde in a heartbeat. He was going to kill the smaller child. He was going to catch him and kill him. There was nothing more to that, just not leaving evidence. Naruto was scared, but it wasn't new, and that was the sad part.

At that moment Naruto saw Sasuke, he looked at him, at Itachi and he had that look in his eyes. They weren't black anymore; they were red, like Itachi's.

The second Uchiha started running at the first and with some hand signs making a giant fire ball. Itachi avoided it and jumped behind the other as if it was nothing. Maybe it really was.

"You are not even worth to kill, little brother" he said with an even bored tone while kicking Sasuke with his leg to the other side of the street.

'Otto-San! I want to help him!' Naruto said and he could hear his daddy growl

'I will kill the bigger brat, is that ok?' daddy asked, Naruto nodded, it was ok as long as he could help saving someone's life, just like sometimes when it's late at night the black figures are saving mine from drunken villagers, killing a few that called me a demon.

'Get ready, it's going to hurt a bit' it was all the warning Naruto got. Otto-San started pouring his chakra into the soon to be fox demon child and the boy felt himself getting stronger, but it was so painful!

Naruto knew he could take on Itachi like that, he could save Sasuke. Naruto smiled and heard his Otto-San chuckle,  **'have fun'** , he said, and surprisingly Naruto did.

* * *

PPPOOPPP

* * *

The next thing Naruto knew he was waking up in a hospital bed, Sasuke lying next to Him.

He was alive.

Good

He was also  _awake_  "who are you?" the older-looking-by-a-bit kid asks. Naruto smiles at him. It was the first time someone his age asked for his name. well, Naruto thought he's his age...

"Heh heh…" he rubbed a finger near his nose, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

 

 


	3. should have said something else

**LTT** : Just a little something I wrote till the next chapter's up

**S** : You just love watching me piss my pants

**LTT** : Of course I do! It will be extremely stupid of me not to!

**S** : At least you killed off Itachi.

**LTT** : Yeah... about that... I don't think that's the last we'll hear from him

**N** : WHAT?!

**LTT** : Just think about it for a sec! I can't have an S class missing nin, one strong enough to kill an entire clan, a protégée, trained with years of studying the ninja's ways just die like that... fighting a four and a half year old...

**I** : that will be humiliating.

**S** : Come on! What do I need to do to make you off yourself?!

**N** : I promise you next time you won't get away

**I** : Not sure that's how the story goes...

**LTT** : Well, if I told you I would have ruined it!

**N & S & I:** One two three... hope you die, stupid fan girl, Hn.

**LTT** : Ho, give me a break!

* * *

**Chapter 3: SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING ELSE**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; you would be under my rule if not!

* * *

So far...

Twelve years ago, there was once an evil monster known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It one day attacked the village of Konoha and killed many innocent people that night.

None of the ninjas of Konoha could stop it, so the village leader, the Fourth Hokage, cast a Jutsu on the Nine-Tails that sealed it in a newborn boy and cost the Fourth Hokage's life.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Kurama's second jinchūriki in the Uzumaki's family.

One fateful day, when he was three years old, while experimenting with creating a new prank, Naruto got himself knocked up and ended up talking to Kurama, who promised to make the boy his heir and son.

Deciding to take Kurama's advice, Naruto started training to be a ninja, starting with Chakra control. Three weeks later, fearing his son's boredom, Kurama suggests going to the Shinobi Library. Happy to hear his father's voice again, Naruto does just that.

With his new knowledge, Naruto trains himself by playing pranks, and putting the new things he learns in practice. When he turns four Kurama starts helping Naruto with his Chakra Control, and most importantly: his Justus.

When Naruto turns four and a half, while trying to prank the police chief, Naruto finds himself deep in the Uchiha clan massacre. Too bad for Itachi that Daddy is a little over protective!

So, Itachi's dead, Sasuke's alive, awake and well... better get on with the story!

* * *

LAST CHAPTER:

* * *

 

The next thing Naruto knew he was waking up in a hospital bed, Sasuke lying next to Him.

He was alive.

Good

He was also awake "who are you?" the older-looking-by-a-bit kid asks. Naruto smiles at him. It was the first time someone his age asked for his name. Well, Naruto thought he's his age...

"Heh heh…" he rubbed a finger near his nose, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

AND NOW:

* * *

 

"Naruto? That's a weird name" the black haired boy asked, looking at the little bit younger blond boy as if he were a puzzle. The young boy was dressed in a hospitel lilic-colored PJ, his hair messy, eyes big and mist clouded. All Naruto was able to notice though was, his eyes were back to black.

The blond boy wore orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants and blue sandals. It seemed that yet again he was not accepted in the same way other children were, but that was OK, because Naruto had his Daddy Kurama, and the other children never had never will.

At first the young boy was sure they were going to get along just fine, the black haired kid asked Naruto his name, so why wouldn't it? But making fan of his name, that's bad. The old man said he loved his name!

"Ho yeah?! And what's  _your_  name Teme!" the blond asked his temper flaring quicker than a woman being 'looked' at by Jiraiya for his  _research_.

"What did you call me, Dube" a tick mark appeared on the young black haired boy's forehead, though, it was clear the boy was trying to suppress his feelings.

"I can call you whatever I want, Teme" Naruto busted, clearly amused, "I did save your sorry ass from being killed by that bad guy!" a big grin spread on the boy's lips, so sure he had his new friend attention now.

Sasuke's eyes turned cold.

'No way this dube kill my brother' Sasuke thought fuming, 'but he isn't like he was before, he doesn't have those red silted eyes now...So, maybe he did?' The boy hadn't able to come to deal with the fact that Itachi had killed his own clan, his family, in his mind he only looked for someone to blame. Lucky for him he found the perfect blond.

"My Name is Sasuke,  _dube_ , you'd best remember that, cause I will make you pay. You killed my brother, my family. I swear, I will avenge" , Naruto didn't know what to do, what to think.

'This arrogant little bastrad! I can't believe him!' the young blonde thought to himself

**"** **I did warn you about them, Naruto** **"**

'Daddy!' the blond thought happily, 'what should I do? He wants to kill me now even if I saved him' Naruto was getting restless. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to save the other boy, kill the bad man, and get his best friend! Not another wanna be mini-Naruto-murderer!

**"** **Let me talk to him"**  Kurama said, moving to take over his son body for a moment. The young blonde's eyes turned silted and red, his whisker marks thickening, his wild blond hair got spikier, even wilder then it was before, his fangs and claws lengthen, getting sharper. Over-all, he wasn't Naruto anymore. He was the kyuubi no Kituna, Kurama.

**"** **I am the one that killed the person who single handedly killed your whole clan"**  Kurama stated, making sure nothing but killing intent leaked.

**"** **It will be all too easy to just rip your neckline open and be done with it. I really hate you Uchiha after all. Do you know why I left you alive, little Uchiha?"**  red eyes looked into scared black ones. Sasuke shook his head in negative

**"** **My** _ **SON**_ **the one you just threatened, seems to have taken a liking to you"**  the kyuubi sneered at the five year old, **"and as much as I would love to end your miserable existence, you are still needed in this realm by someone who is of importance for me. Be warned though, try to off my son, and you are as good as dead"**  the demon smiled a pointy smile.

"Sorry, but, what happened?"

And this was the first time Uchiha Sasuke fainted.

 


	4. Time jump

**Chapter 4: TIME JUMP**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction like this, would I?)

* * *

Sarutobi sat on his chair, reading the academy files on possible teams, only stopping when he reached the seventh one:

**TEAM SEVEN**

_**Naruto** _

_**Age**_  – 12

 _ **Status**_  - Academy student

 _ **Appearance**_  - Blond with blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, quiet and considered a loner

 _ **Strengths**_  - Large Chakra reserves - nothing more

 _ **Weakness**_  - No good at Genjusue, no good at Ninjutsu, no good at Chakra sensing

 _ **Hypnosis**_  – Won't pass the academy test.

**Sasuke**

_**Age**_  – 12

 _ **Status**_  - Academy student.

 _ **Appearance**_  - Black hair with black eyes, fit, quiet and mostly respectful.

 _ **Strengths**_  - Good at all the ninja arts

 _ **Weakness**_  - None

 _ **Hypnosis**_  - will graduate at the top of his class

_**Sakura** _

_**Age**_  - 12

 _ **Status**_  - Academy student

 _ **Appearance**_  - Pink hair with green eyes, fit, smart and keeps to her self

 _ **Strengths**_  – Good at all the ninja arts, except when riled

 _ **Weakness**_  - Her classmate Sasuke, due to a crash

 _ **Hypnosis**_  - will graduate at the top of her class

 _ **Explanation**_ : Team seven is to be composed by the two best students in the academy (one male and one female) and the dead last.

Sarutobi smiled to himself, it was a long time since he'd last met Naruto. The boy was so mature now, unlike when he was younger. It is a shame that he doesn't have any talent in the Ninja arts. The old man sighed.

Sarutobi filled the Jonin's blank space and signed at the end of the page. At least now if the boy would pass, he will have the best sensei the Hokage could grant.

_Hatake Kakashi_

Kakashi was resting on the roof of the forgotten clan, Icha-Icha book grasped firmly in both hands and giggled like the pervert he was. The grey almost white hair and the black clothes clashed and would have looked quiet deadly if not for the lazy air around the man.

Feeling a Chakra source coming closer to his roof, the only eye to be seen closed (just like the book), "dog-san, Hokage-sama asks for you", a bear masked Anbu appears near the silver haired younger Anbu.

"Bear-san, as you can see I do not wear my mask" Kakashi said lazily, "you can call me by my name"

"Hai, dog-san" the bear Anbu said nodding.

Kakashi sights, knowing this is a losing battle, and standing up. He has a Hokage to meet.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Come in Kakashi-san" the Hokage greeted the young man while smiling, "it is good to see you again"

Kakashi nodded and lazily scanned the room, "you wanted to talk to me, Hokage-sama?" the silver haired man asked. Sarutobi sighed and nodded.

"The Genin exams are being held today" the Hokage started, "and like I told you before, I made you a sensei. If those three are going to pass, this is going to be your team" the aging man passed the closed file to the silver haired former Anbu.

Kakashi opened the file and scanned the three. The girl won't be a problem - crushes like that can be dealt with very easily. The two boys are going to be much more work.

"So I have an avenger, that somehow got to the conclusion that his male teammate is the killer of his clan, a fangirl and a boy that almost nothing is known about him other than that he is a waste of my time..." Kakashi sighed, "Couldn't you let me stay in the Anbu, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi laughed and shook his head, "I am sorry Kakashi-san, but I need you to make sure those three won't kill each other, and maybe, if you can - turn them into real Ninjas" the silver haired male shrugged.

"I promise nothing, Hokage-sama"

* * *

XxX

* * *

Sakura Haruno always knew she wasn't perfect, she never was pretty like the rest of the girls in class and even if the blond boy in class kept giving her looks that never meant anything to her, he was a creep after all.

Sakura has only one goal. She wants to be the smartest girl in the class, after all the coolest kid in class Sasuke said he loves smart and strong Kunichies! And she was going to be just that! And when he would choose her, all the other girls would eat their hearts because he didn't choose them!

Sakura smiled as she passed the academy test, she was one step closer to her dream! Now if only she could be placed in Sasuke's team...

* * *

XxX

* * *

Sasuke smirked at the bane of his existence, well, what housed the bane of his existence. His blond classmate was a Dube, couldn't do anything right. That kid could never be the same beast that murdered his brother and family, but he hated him all the same.

Sasuke was the best in his class, so when he passed his Genin test with flying colors it wasn't a surprise. Now he was one step closer to achieving his dream - revenge against the  _beast_  that killed his family!

* * *

XxX

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was currently hiding in the sewers under the village. The sewers are just perfect for the intensive training he was doing.

No one comes to the sewers, why would they? It's dirty, smelly and icky. The perfect place to let loose and take his real form

You see, just like Naruto was told all those years ago, he started looking less and less like a human as the years passed and more like a Kitsuna.

First came the ears, then the first tail (he now have four) the eyes got silted and just this morning his front teeth had gotten sharper! The boy was smaller than all the other kids in his class, but that was to be expected - demons ages different than humans after all...

Naruto was hiding - why you ask? - Well, it may or may not have to do with the scroll he currently had in his hands. The stupid instructor used dirty tricks to make sure the boy wouldn't pass his tests in the academy and then told him about this scroll. He said that if Naruto could learn one technique before he will be found he will pass the Genin test.

Naruto... didn't buy it.

So why did he have the scroll?

Naruto knows that if the white haired guy wanted him to steal it, the damn thing has to contain some very cool Justus! And what fox will say no to this kind of treat!

Currently, he was finishing with the second Justus in the scroll (the first was  _soooo_  easy!) Kotasu-No-Ho, (flying body)

It was harder than Naruto was used to, but what cool Justus wasn't? He still couldn't fly - just hover a few inches above the floor, but progress is progress

And then Iruka-sensei found him...

It seems like there IS someone willing going into the sewers... Naruto will need to find a new place to train now.

* * *

XxX

* * *

_A few hours later:_

Iruka was lying on the dirty sewer floor, he was injured and if to tell the truth, a little scared.

When he first thought of going to the sewers a few hours ago, he was sure he will find nothing, but he already visited all the other places Naruto could have gone to.

So with a heavy heart he descended to the dirty (grouse) sewers. Iruka indeed found Naruto there, just not how he expected him to look like. It was for a brief second, and he was sure he was the only one that did.

Naruto didn't look human. He had fluffy (fox) ears on top of his head and four tails waving behind him lazily, silted eyes (still blue – thank god) and sharp canines.

The moment Naruto noticed Iruka's presence all those quickly disappeared. Iruka didn't have much time to ask questions, Misuki finally found them.

The other instructor turned out to be a traitor, and tried to kill both Iruka and Naruto – Iruka didn't know why he did it, but he just had to protect the smaller boy.

Because that was what Naruto was – a boy.

Just as he was about to pass out Naruto used the shadow clown Justus and suddenly there were at the least fifty more of him.

From there on the fight could have been considered a massacre.

Naruto won.

_I will have to talk to Naruto about what I saw, but not now – now I need to sleep…_

* * *

**A\N: Finally! Well, dear readers! With this the story can finally begin. Those entire chapters were supposed to set the correct time-line like I wanted it to be.**

**This story is going to be very slow going, I have other stories that I need to work on, but if a lot of you will review I could try to update faster!**

**Next chapter there's going to be a small paragraph that deals with what happened until now.**

**Let the games begin!**

 


	5. don't you fear?

**Chapter 5: Don't you fear?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was sitting near a hospital bed deeply thinking. His sensei was sleeping on said bed, dead to the outside world - not that Naruto was paying attention to it, mind you. Naruto was talking with his daddy.

Kurama was much more active now than he was when Naruto was three years old and both knew it wouldn't be long before he would get out of the seal.

'Hey dad', Naruto thought, 'do you think Iruka saw?' the small blonde asked, his intense blue eyes glued to the much larger figure laying on the bed. Iruka's eyes stayed closed, his breath normal and his hair messy.

 **'Don't you worry, kit'**  Kurama reassured the blonde,  **'even if he had seen - would anyone believe him?'**  the huge red fox laughed darkly,  **'he won't have more than one opportunity to say it anyways** '

'You will kill him?' Naruto asked, frowning. Iruka is a good human – the only thing he wanted was to be listened to while teaching. The blonde took a deep breath and shook his head – it's necessary - he reminded himself.

'Daddy, I didn't pass' the blonde whispered, feeling the hurt in his chest tightening, 'we both know I'm good, better than the other humans, but they failed me' the child wanted to cry

Kurama was going to tell his son that those humans were not worth it, to just leave them and let Kurama take care of him, but Iruka woke up at that moment exactly.

"Ummm... Naruto-kun?" the small blonde tensed, his eyes going hard before they locked with his teacher's brown ones.

"Iruka-sensei! You're fine!" the blonde spoke out load, "I thought you were going to die! They wouldn't tell me a thing!" the blonde didn't come any closer and his eyes didn't grow any softer, but he was indeed relieved.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Help me to sit" the brown haired Chunin smiled warmly at the blonde and was helped very fast. The child was small, the smallest of all of his students this year - it's like he wasn't twelve just yet, but a nine year old, maybe younger.

"Iruka-sensei, how are you feeling?" The blonde asked softly, blue eyes piping out of blonde bangs.

"I'm just fine and it looks like you are too" Iruka smiled fondly, "did the medics help you?" He asked and frowned at the negative answer, "But it did heal very fast" Naruto nodded nervously, tensing again.

"Iruka-sensei, in the sewers, what do you remember?" The blonde held his breath waiting for an answer.

**'** **Not very subtle son** **'**

'I can't take it any longer, I have to know'

Iruka blinked at the question and remembered. He remembered passing out, he remembered Mizuki being a traitor, he remembered Naruto's explanation and he remembered how Naruto looked that first moment before the small blonde noticed him being there.

Iruka closed his eyes and thought. Should he tell his student the truth? Yes, he should, because Naruto deserve to know, because whatever that was, wasn't the Kyuubi.

"Everything"

Naruto's eyes grew large and his body started trembling, shaking like the wind, 'daddy...' the small boy called mentally, 'what should I do?!' he panicked

 **'** **First, calm down'**  Kurama's voice was soft,  **'notice how he isn't looking at us any different. After all, you did say he was a good human** **'**

Naruto took a huge breath of air and locked his terrified blue eyes with the now worried dark ones. Iruka was growing more alarmed as the second passed, he didn't think his student will react this way.

"Naruto-kun..." The blond shook his head cutting whatever Iruka wanted to say

"Sensei - I... You don't hate me?" he whispered, clear eyes looking for something at the Iruka's ones. Iruka nodded, "no Naruto, I could never hate you" he smiled warmly, "but I would like an explanation"

Naruto broke into a huge grin and started hopping up and down, "really?" he asked, looking like a five year old for all appearances with his blond hair flying up and down with him.

"Really, really" Iruka laughed and patted the open space at the side of his hospital bed. Naruto sat quickly still smiling.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, I met daddy when I was three" the blonde said looking up at the selling before being interrupted by Iruka. "Daddy?" he asked, Naruto nodded and his smile grew bigger.

"Um! But he wasn't my daddy then, but when I asked he said yes!" the little boy was excited, if anyone would understand it will be his academy sensei

"And what's your... Daddy's… name?" Iruka felt the need to ask, just to be sure that whoever that was that talked with Naruto was not the Kyuubi, if it was, Iruka didn't know what he will actually do.

"Kurama"

Iruka felt relieved, so that man that agreed to be Naruto's father wasn't a blood thirsty demon that wanted to destroy the leaf village

"Ho... So what happened then?"

"I was getting to it! Well, daddy told me about my real mommy and about her family, he was with them for a very loooong time!" the small blonde waved his arms to imprecise, "And then I asked him if he would be my daddy and he said that I wouldn't be happy with a demon father when I'm human, that I'm not a demon! But everyone else told me I was a demon so I told him that I was and daddy was like 'would you like to be a human or a demon' and I was like, 'I want to be like you' and he was like 'ok, but it will take some time so don't tell annnyone else' and I was like 'ok' and now I'm going to be a demon!"

The blonde took a huge breath, having talked too much. Iruka was left gaping, it was obvious that this Kurama was in fact the Kyuubi no Yoko, that that means that Naruto made contact with him when he was three!

And what did he mean that everyone told him he was a demon?! Who would say such things to a three years old baby-boy?! Whoever they may be, if he ever caught wind on such things again they would be  _begging_  him to kill them - and he wouldn't grant them that wish.

A huge (sadistic) smile took over Iruka's face, scaring Naruto a little bit, "do you remember the names of the  **trash**  trying to pass as human beings that told you that you are a demon, Naruto-kun?" the blonde shook his head negatively. Iruka sighed in disappointment.

 **'** **Why didn't you tell him, kit? You remember each and every one of them'**  Kurama said curiously

'Are you kidding daddy?! He will kill them!' Naruto shuddered

 **'** **And that's a bad thing?'**  Kurama yawned showing his big teeth

'YES!'

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Iruka asked and the boy nodded nervously.

"Ho well... Guess I'll have to find out the hard way" the  _look_  left Iruka, making Naruto relax

Naruto never wanted that look to be directed at him. The day it will, would be the day he left leaf.

**'** **Really** **…?'**

'Daddy!'

"Naruto can you close your eyes for me?" Iruka asked, smiling softly at the blonde. Naruto did and felt a metal something comes to rest on top of his head.

It wasn't the steel of the Kunai and the pointy sharp Senbon and with this shape it could only be...

"Congregations Naruto! You passed!"

* * *

xXx

* * *

Naruto jumped on his small bed in his small apartment. He was so happy! Even if daddy didn't understand, Jii-chan did! Naruto wanted to be Hokage for Jii-chan! And now he was so much closer to his dream!

Naruto didn't see Jii-chan for a lot of time, but he had to, he was training! Maybe it's time to pay the old man another visit. He IS one of Naruto's favorite humans!

Naruto hopped down from his bed, grinning like a loon, and made his way to the Hokage's Tower. The guards on the doors (who were both shinobi) never let him go in, so like always Naruto was going to climb up the wall of the tower.

"Hey, pipsqueak! What are you doing up there?!" Naruto looked down and saw a pretty lady with red eyes. She stood just below him with her hands on both her hips and frowned.

'Daddy, what should I do?' the young child asked. Should he go on or jump down to talk to the pretty lady?

 **'Talk to her, see if she can be of some use. Maybe next time we won't have to climb to get to your Jii-chan'**  Kurama shrugged.

Naruto nodded and let go of the wall, falling down towards the lady.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Kurenai was going to report to the Hokage Office and pick up her pay for today's mission. She had a very bed day. She had to beat SEVEN perverts that tried to hit on her.

So when she saw an orange and yellow thing climbing up Hokage's Tower she was already pissed. She called what she was sure was a little kid trying to sneak to the Hokage's Office (and would make her wait longer for her payment) so she did the only thing that seemed right at that time.

"Hey, pipsqueak! What are you doing up there?!"

The bluest eyes looked down at her and the small child (looks too small to even be an academy kid) slipped.

Kurenai gasped in shock and horror, running to catch the child before he'll hit the floor (and die)

But the child just flipped in the air and landed perfectly behind her. She stared – I mean, who wouldn't, right?

"Wha…"

"I was trying to get to the old man" the child said, but Kurenai couldn't understand a word that came out of his mouth – what old man? Why did he climb the Hokage's Tower?

"Wha…?"

"Ho, the old man is Hokage-sama" the child added as if in afterthought, smiling happily, "He always says he loves it when I come to visit!" he giggled

_'Kawaii!'_

"So why…?"

The child interrupted her,  _again_!

"They wouldn't let me in, so I always have to climb" he shrugged, "not that I care! Its training! And anyways, I'm a ninja, that's easy!" he smiled at her shyly, "you're a Kunoichi, right?"

"Do you want to…"

"I would love to!" Naruto cut in again, never letting the woman speak.

**'Brat, lay down, you're annoying her'**

"I'm sorry for interrupting you all the time, I'm just so happy! Iruka-sensei just passed me today! I was going to tell the old man!" Naruto said happily.

Kurenai nodded and smiled at the child (she was sure that he isn't really a ninja, just playing that he was)

"That's fine… Let's go talk to Hokage-sama. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you"  _and I have my payment to collect_

 


	6. team seven?

**Chapter 6: team seven?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

 **'Son'**  Kurama said slowly, as if afraid to anger his son, **'you do know that it won't go away if you stop looking at it?'**. Normaly, such a question would have been stupid to ask, but as the boy stood in front of the mirror for half an hour already, Kurama felt that he had the right to ask.

'Of course' Naruto huffed and miffed, 'I was only admiring it' the small blonde said before staring at his Forehead Protector's reflection, the one Iruka gave him.

 **'Yes, I know - you have been doing it for half an hour'**  Kurama sighed.

'But, dad! It's a Forehead Protector!' the blue eyes shone with glee, 'how could I stop looking at it!'

 **'Naru-chan, it doesn't matter how pretty it is'**  kurama said rolling his eyes,  **'if you are late for team assignment'**

'WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER, DAD!'

And that's how Naruto's journey to become the greatest Ninja the world had ever seen, started.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Getting to the class was the easy part, getting there on time, that was a little harder. You see... a lot of villagers loved giving Naruto trouble wherever he went, the Academy was no different. The fact that Naruto could probably kill them never really crossed thier minds, that's how focused they were on ruining the small child's life.

So with that and some more trouble (after all we all know how small children attract trouble) Naruto finally made it to class, a second before Iruka entered the class. This was also why, Naruto was now sitting right next to the grumpy angry Uchia.

Sasuke, was having a bad day. It all started when he woke up screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night after he dreamt of the day his brother was murdered. Sasuke would never be able to forget the screams and those slitted red eyes.

Not being able to sleep, the black haired boy decided to use his new extra free time to get in some training. He still wasn't strong enough to defeat the monster that killed his family, but he was getting there, and as long as that monster didn't kill him because it will upset the Dobe he would keep getting stronger until he would take its life.

And than the Dobe himself decided to sit next to him.

Sasuke was feeling miserable - and damn it, he deserved to feel it!

Iruka cleared his throat (rather laudly) before the class got quiet enough for him to talk, "Today you walked in here as..." no one was really listening, too excited to know about thier own teams, to even feel remorse.

"Team six" Iruka said, Naruto sneaked a peak at the boy he saved all those years ago only to see him glare at him, "team seven" Iruka called, "Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl smiled brightly and looked lovingly at the Uchia, "Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde shrugged before returning to look at Sasuke (who was getting annoied, but it was all part of the plan! Believe it!), "and Sasuke Uchia" Iruka continued, not looking at the three, "your instroctor is... Ho no...", now he had all eyes looking at him with curiosity, "I mean, Hatake Kakashi" Iruka cleared his throat.

His (terrible) act fooled no one, Naruto was sure (and right)

* * *

oOo

* * *

Staring.

He was still staring.

Staring with those blue eyes of his.

Eyes that can turn blood red in seconds.

But that didn't give him the right to just stare.

Damn it! The Uchia turned to look back at the blonde, eyes blazing with hate, "what?!"

The blonde smiled, "hey Sasuke" he said happily, making the other two frown (how dare that boy talk to Uchia Sasuke?!\Sakura)

"What do you want?" the Uchia asked grumpily, still glaring at the blonde. They were alone in the classroom, all the other teams already met their Sensei.

"Be my friend" Naruto said softly, head shifted to the right.

'That little! How dare he ask me such a thing?!' Sasuke fumed, 'No matter how cute he is I will never forgive him for what he did!' Sasuke's eyes grew large, 'CUTE?! I meant STRONG' the black haired boy shook his head, "never!" he said closing his eyes and turning his back to Naruto, only to face Sakura.

The pink haired girl only sighed dreamingly and glared daggers at Naruto (Trash should be glared at!\Sakura) while imagining Sasuke going down to one knee and proposing (KYAAA!\Sakura)

Stare

Stare

Stare

"Ok! Damn it! I'll be your friend, just stop staring!" Sasuke snapped (and his own eyes going red for a moment\Sasuke), Naruto broke into a smile, lighting up the room "really?!" the smaller boy asked, Sasuke nodded thankful for the not-stare

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped on the other boy, hugging him close and cuddling, making Sasuke go red in the face, 'I will get close to him just to lure the monster' the boy kept telling himself, 'it's not becuase he's so damn cute!' Sakura was looking at the two with an open mouth, (HO MY GOD, ITS LIVE YAOI!\Sakura) drooling a little, when the door opened at once, leaving the man at the other side to stare (not again!\Sasuke) at the odd sight

"My first impression is... You're weird"

 


	7. INTREDACTIONS

**Chapter seven - INTRODUCTIONS**

* * *

-look for the disclaimer in the first chapters-

* * *

"My first impression is... You're weird"

The three Genin looked at the silver haired man standing at the door, he was tall and thin, looking kind of lazy with a book in one hand and eyes almost completely closed.

Naruto sniffed the air before blinking in surprise, he knew that smell! It was Inu-san! Not that Inu-san knew that Naruto knew about him, Naruto made sure to never acknowledge the dog-masked Nin.

Sakura and Sasuke never seen or heard of this strange man that was going to be their sensei, but their first impression was that it was going to be a nightmare

"Meet me on the roof in sixty-seconds" the silver haired man said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, we should go AND LET GO OF SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed, getting over the fact that it was live yaoi and understanding that if it REALLY was then that meant Sasuke was gay, - _and then how will he propose to me?!_ -

Naruto glared at the pink haired girl, holding the black haired boy tighter.

"Let go" this time Naruto did as asked, because it was Sasuke that requested it of him. The three of them moved to the roof, getting there at the neak of time.

* * *

Kakashi pov

* * *

The first one that made it to the roof was the little blonde brat that looked like seven years old. The child looked fragile and weak, not a ninja material at all. The black haired boy was the second one to enter; he looked like a better student and could be a promising ninja even without his bloodline limit. The pink haired female one entered the last, but was practically glued to the black haired one. She looked like a love sick puppy and frankly speaking, he was having a hard time figuring who's worst, the pink one or the blonde one.

He _so_ got the worst team ever...

No, Kakashi reminded himself, you have to look at the bright side! The girl got the highest score in the records of the whole academy, the black haired boy was skilled and the blonde was so under-trained that there were no bad habits that he had to correct!

Who was he kidding!? This is awful!

The banes of his existence sat near him, but he continued reading his icha icha book and ignored them, maybe if he tried hard enough, they will get so annoyed and ask for another sensei?

Well, one can hope, can't he?

"Sensei?" The pink harpy said hesitating. Kakashi sighed and closed his book, better do it before the pink one sees the title and gets it to her head that he needs a beating. Typical female behavior.

"Ok team, seems like we are stuck together, so let's make the best of it. After all, when life gives you lemons make a lemonade! Or read some Lemon, whatever you prefer..." the silver haired male said, mind wandering to his books, _he_ wouldn't mind reading some lemons right now...

Enter a perverted laugh.

"Sensei, why are you laughing like that" the innocent blonde asked completely clueless, making his two teammates stare at him in dismay, Kakashi couldn't blame them. The kid obviously had the emotional capacity of five years old. When he saw that Kakashi wouldn't answer him the blonde looked at Sasuke with bright big blue eyes, making the black haired one sweat.

The black haired brat seemed to know exactly what 'Lemon' meant, _what a pervert.._.

Kami-sama herself stared at the silver haired ninja, in shock, (talk about left-hand calling right-hand black...)

"Well, you see," the Uchia started, "some men are perverts" he cleared his through looking completely red in the face, "and because no woman would come near perverts, they buy books that writes about pervert-like things, one of those things is called Lemon" the boy suddenly found Sakura staring at him and got an idea, "Sakura! You are the smart one! Why don't you tell Naruto what a Lemon is!" he said relived.

The pink haired harpy suddenly got paler then before and **glared** at Kakashi, who by the way looked far more pleased then before. She swallowed her pride, after all it is for Sasuke-kun, and tried to explain, "Ok Sasuke-kun" she turned to look at the blonde, "Lemon means stories that a man and a woman, even more than one woman sleep together," at the clueless look she explained farther, "as in, having sex"

The blonde looked shocked and filled with horror, he turned fast to the silver haired man and looked at him hard, "So that means that Sensei is a 'Pervert' and jii-chan is a 'Pervert'!" Kakashi was glad he wasn't drinking anything, because if he had been, he would have spit it at the mare idea that the _Hokage_ was a pervert.

"Though I still don't know what Sex is..." he shrugged.

Silence

"OK! So why don't you introduce yourselves! You know! Likes dislikes! Hobbies and dreams for the future!" Kakashi added fast in hopes to change the topic, he did not want to have the TALK with his blonde soon to be student. Thank you very much! "You start Pinky!"

Sakura, understanding the change of topic for what it was, happily agreed, "First, my name is not pinky, it's Sakura" she said glaring, "what I like is" she looked at Sasuke giggling, "my hobby is" disturbingly, she looked at Sasuke, again "my dislikes are Naruto-baka! And Inu-pig!" she glared at the wounded blonde, who looked close to tears, "and my dream for my future is" she looked at Sasuke and squalled.

Kakashi covered his ears, typical fan-girl, "Ok, Broody your turn" he turned to the black haired boy and waited. The boy was busy dealing with a clinging blonde who was by now crying. Sasuke looked uncomfortable being used as a giant Teddy-bear, but couldn't make the blonde let go.

"I don't like a lot of things, my hobbies are my own, I dislike a lot of things and I don't have a dream, it's more of an ambition, to kill the beast that killed my clan and my beloved brother" his eyes burned with fire and he would have looked cool if he didn't have a small blonde boy hugging him, even more so since the boy was said beast talked about.

"And now your turn Blondie!" Kakashi smiled. Naruto not wanting to let go of Sasuke (thank you Kami!) and looked shyly at the silver haired man.

"Um-my name is Naruto and I love my daddy!" at that Sasuke turned pale and Sakura puzzled, Kakashi got a chill down his spine, "and Iruka-sensei! My hobby is to train with daddy! I don't like bad humans and humans that can't see me for who I am... My dream is to be Hokage and take the hat from Jii-chan! Believe it!"

The blonde sat now silent in the same place, knowing his team was going to do something predictable

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Like laugh.

* * *

Naruto pov

* * *

 **'** **So son, what do you think about your team?'**  Kurama asked while the three was rolling on the ground laughing their asses off, Naruto pouted, 'that if I wanted to I could have killed them 547 times already - all of them' the blonde thought back.

 **'** **Ho really, when?'**  Kurama thought, Naruto shrugged, 'when we talked about 'Perverts' and 'Sex'' the child blinked as if understanding something, 'You will explain it to me, right daddy? What 'sex' is?' the king of demons paled and shuddered, he was not going to have the talk this soon, and his kit was too young anyway!

 **'** **I think this is something that has to do more with humans, go ask your Jii-chan'** and to make sure no such questions followed the fox fell silent. How the mighty has fallen...

"Are you finished yet?" the blonde asked in forced calm, his eyes turning silted, before returning to their human state. The three nodded and tried breathing again.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said but even Naruto knew the silver haired Junín wasn't, it was clear in the way he was still giggling from time to time while he wiped the tears from his eyes. Sasuke was better, having the Uchia image to uphold, so he wasn't acting like a five year old. Sakura gave him a look, that was almost pitying, as if feeling sorry for the stupid yet cute child.

Naruto huffed, cheeks puffing, but decided to let it go, since his team didn't really knew how strong he was, even Sasuke - the dark haired boy thought his daddy was the only reason that Naruto was to be feared (or passed his Genin test)

'Daddy, can't we tell my team I'm not weak? They're my team, they won't tell' Naruto asked.

Kurama was still sleeping (hiding) after the 'sex' incident and thought that if he spoke now his cover would be blown, so he kept quiet. Naruto, being as young as he was, took the silence as a 'yes' and smiled brightly. Now the only question would be when to show them, they wouldn't believe him if he only _said_ he was strong.

"Well, it is good to have big dreams, I guess" Kakashi eye-smiled at them and scratched his head, "but I have some bad news. How should I tell you..." the kids looked at the silver haired shinobi curiously, "You aren't a Konoha shinobi yet, not even Genin, truth be told" the three looked scandalized.

"But we passed the academy's test!" Sakura called in alarm and looked at her Sasuke-kun, surly he would know what's going on!

"Yes, but that test is balls" Kakashi waved his hand "it was to weed out all the useless and stupid. Good for you that you passed it, I guess, but since you didn't pass my test, you are not _Ninja_ just yet" Kakashi cut whatever the other two were going to add, "Now, my test will make sure that you can _survive_. If you fail... well... don't worry, you'll just be sent back to the academy and could try again next year" Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto was horrified, another test?! What if he didn't pass? He didn't want to be sent back to the academy! He wanted to be Ninja with Sasuke and even Sakura, even if he really didn't like her right now...

Naruto knew he could survive, knew that better than Kakashi-Sensei, so why didn't the man just ask them if they could instead of giving them a stupid test?

"Ne, Sensei?" He said, "What kind of test?"

Kakashi felt bad for the small looking child, he looked so much like his dead sensei, not that really matters in a Ninja's line of job, but seeing him so sad made the Jonin ache deep inside, though at the same time he wasn't going to let the child go to a battle-field only to get killed. It was the least he could do for his deceased mentor.

Same said for the Uchia child.

"A test that less than 66.6% of your peers will fail, including you or not, that's is entirely up to your abilities" Kakashi felt like they had the right to know that, since he would be giving them THAT test, "it's a survival test, like I said, so do come prepared, I can say no more - but, I will advise you not to eat in the morning, otherwise you could puke" he eye smiled again, "so be at training ground seven at six a clock sharp first thing tomorrow morning, yeah?" the silver haired nin waved and puffed out.

 


End file.
